Weihnachtsmann vom Dach
by Samantha Black
Summary: Severus Snape ist zu Weihnachten diesmal nicht allein, sondern hat einen unerwarteten Gast, der seinen letzten Schritt bei Snape gehen will...


  
_ Disclamer: Alle Figuren die hier auftauchen gehören JK Rowling.  
Das Lied ist von den Roten Rosen/Toten Hosen und heißt "Weihnachtsmann vom Dach" (habe mir den Titel sozusagen auch geliehen ;))  
ja...mehr will ich eigentlich nicht sagen, außer, dass es in der Weihnachtszeit passend zum Lied geschrieben wurde *smile*  
Sam  
  
P.S.:Und vergess bitte nicht...das mag zwar eine "weihnachtsstory" sein, aber sie ist von mir...ich denke, das ist Warnung genug ;)_   
  
  
  


**Weihnachtsmann vom Dach**   
  
Niemand wird mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass er ausgerechnet zu mir kam.  
  
Egal, wie viele Dinge dafür sprechen würden, man würde es verleugnen.  
  
Wie könnte er schließlich zu mir kommen?  
  
Gerade zu mir?  
  
Aber andererseits ist es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
  
  
  
_Glaubt mir, ich hab den Weihnachtsmann  
mit eigenen Augen gesehen.  
Er ist zur Zeit bei mir im Haus  
und hält sich dort versteckt.  
  
  
  
_Doch wer würde schon auf das Wort eines ehemaligen Todesser hören, der es schaffte, zweimal seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?  
  
Niemand.  
  
Doch ich würde es nicht wirklich jemandem erzählen, deswegen kam er gerade zu mir.  
  
Er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen werde und deswegen kam er hierher.  
  
  
  
_Er riecht nach Äpfeln und nach Schnee,  
er kommt wohl gerade aus seinem Wald.  
Seine Augen sehen so traurig aus,  
ihm ist bestimmt ganz kalt.  
  
  
  
_Kein Wunder, dass er sich die meiste Zeit in der Muggelwelt oder in irgendeinem magischen Wald versteckt hat.  
  
Keiner seiner so genannten Freunde hat seine Trauer ertragen.  
  
Keiner die Kälte, die von ihm ausging.  
  
Sie haben sich von ihm abgewendet, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte.  
  
Freunde.  
  
Er hätte doch nach Slytherin gehen sollen.  
  
  
  
_Hört mir irgendjemand zu?  
Der Weihnachtsmann ist hier bei uns!  
Er hängt auf dem Dachboden rum,  
ich glaube er braucht Hilfe und ist in Not.  
  
  
  
_Und niemand wird ihm helfen.  
  
Ich werde es nicht tun, weil es ein stummes Versprechen an ihn war.  
  
Andere werden es nicht tun, weil sie es nicht wissen.  
  
Doch selbst wenn…  
  
sie würden ihm nicht helfen.  
  
Seine pessimistische Aura ist noch immer spürbar, obwohl er nun schon einige Stunden einsam oben sein müsste.  
  
Ich erhebe mich langsam von meinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und ging ruhigen Schrittes nach oben.  
  
Heilig Abend hatte für mich noch nie irgendeine Bedeutung, der Anblick wird ihn mir daher nicht trüben können.  
  
Dieses Wissen bestärkte seinen Entschluss, gerade hierher zu kommen.  
  
  
  
_Plätzchen, Nüsse und Geschenkpapier  
sind wild auf dem Boden zerstreut.  
Zwischen zwei Wunschzetteln und 'ner Flasche Schnaps  
liegt sein Studentenausweis.  
  
  
  
_Ach ja, das Studium.  
  
Sein verzweifelter Versuch, zurück in ein normales Leben zu finden.  
  
Ich wusste, es war ein aussichtsloser Versuch.  
  
Er wusste es auch.  
  
Dennoch versuchte er es.  
  
Tat, was man von ihm erwartete.  
  
Und zuerst merkte niemand, wie perfekt dieses Lächeln war, diese Freude, dieses Strahlen in den Augen.  
  
Eine zu perfekte Maske.  
  
Er hat sie selbst weggeworfen, als er die Kälte nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sie nach außen musste.  
  
Als die Trauer sich nicht mehr länger halten ließ.  
  
Und die, die noch überlebt hatten.  
  
Die, die ihm hätten beistehen müssen…  
  
  
Er blieb allein zurück.  
  
  
  
_Der rote Mantel und sein weißer Bart,  
ja selbst die Stiefel liegen neben seinem Sack.  
Mittendrin ein umgekippter Stuhl,  
auf einer Karte steht von ihm ein Gruß:_  
  
  
  
Genau am Tag ihres Todes nahm er diesen Job an.  
  
Ich werde nie verstehen, warum er ausgerechnet diese Tätigkeit wählte.  
  
Doch eigentlich kenne ich die Antwort bereits.  
  
Ironie.  
  
Das einzige, was ihm geblieben ist.  
  
  
  
_"Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut, seid nicht böse über meine Flucht."_  
  
  
  
Ich grinse ein freudloses Lächeln, als ich die Notiz lese.  
  
Er weiß, dass niemand böse sein wird.  
  
Er weiß, dass es allen gut geht.  
  
Und er weiß, dass es keine Flucht ist.  
  
Es war der letzte verbleibende Ausweg und er wusste es.  
  
Er wusste aber auch, dass ich der einzige war, der dies ebenfalls wusste.  
  
Der einzige, der es verstehen würde.  
  
Und er wählte mich für seinen letzten Abend.  
  
Ironie.  
  
  
  
_Langsam schwingt er hin und her  
als wehte ein leichter Wind,  
im Rhythmus mit dem Kerzenlicht,  
das in der Ecke brennt.  
  
  
  
_Mit einem nun leichten Lächeln sehe ihm dabei zu.  
  
So frei, wie er sich nun bewegt, war er noch nie.  
  
Zwar an ein Seil gebunden und dennoch freier als jemals zuvor.  
  
Er wusste, warum er dieses Ende wählte.  
  
Sicher, dass es wirklich zu dem Ergebnis führte, was er wollte und dennoch frei dabei.  
  
Schweben.  
  
  
  
_Er hat sich direkt unterm Fenster  
an einem Balken aufgehängt,  
man kann die Kirchenglocken von hier hören,  
wenn man ganz leise ist.  
  
  
  
_Leise ertönen die Glocken der entfernten Kirche.  
  
Sein Gesicht schaut nach draußen.  
  
Hin zu den Tönen.  
  
In die Kälte.  
  
Warme Kälte.  
  
Er hatte schon immer ein Faible für Schnee.  
  
Weich, doch kalt, oder…  
  
Hart, doch warm.  
  
Er war nicht anders und ich glaube, er ahnte es.  
  
  
  
_Ein Tagebuch liegt auf dem Tisch,  
der letzte Eintrag ist noch frisch.  
Nur einen Satz schrieb er groß und breit:  
"Ich bin hier und Bethlehem ist weit.  
  
  
  
_Mein Lächeln vergrößerte sich.  
  
Ironie.  
  
Schade, dass er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist.  
  
Wir hätten uns gut verstanden.  
  
Nicht gehasst.  
  
Er wäre nicht zu mir gekommen.  
  
Er wäre selbst nicht so weit gegangen.  
  
Und er würde jetzt ganz einfach nicht hier hängen.  
  
Ironie.  
  
  
  
_Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine Flucht.  
Ich schau' Euch trotzdem von hier oben beim Feiern zu  
Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch allen gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine kleine Flucht..."  
  
  
  
_Nie könnte ich weiterhin böse auf dich sein.  
  
Du hattest einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
**Deinen** Entschluss.  
  
  
Langsam verließ ich den Dachboden.  
  
Du würdest noch länger aus dem Fenster sehen wollen.  
  
Deine grünen Augen starr auf die weiße Pracht gerichtet.  
  
Und dennoch lebendiger als sonst.  
  
Ich drehe mich noch einmal zu dir, der Berühmtheit, um.  
  
  
  
Du hast deine Entscheidung gefällt.  
  
Vertraue mir nur ein einziges Mal…  
  
Es war die Richtige.  


  
  
  
_ *zeigt auf Reviewbutton* *schaut flehend* ich lebe von den Dingern, ehrlich!!!  
Sam :) *alle durchknuddled und Kekse verteilt unter allen, die reviewn*^^  
_


End file.
